osocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Intros: Cybernetic Queen
“Hello. My name is the Cybernetic Queen. I am a program online, one of many specialized in a variety of tasks. I as a model am specialized in the destruction of hostile and malevolent data-entities that cohabit the paranormal” “My capacity is above average for digital entities, with my versatile properties allowing myself as an entity to assimilate secondary data for use in destruction of hostile forms, and a above-average capacity for physical manifestation allowing alternative routes of troubleshooting.” “This has been a brief description of my features. Thank you for your time, and I hope to be of use in the future…” “ >Burying The Lead On What They Came For >Overly Technical Self Assessment Ignoring The Cool Shit You Do >MFW Typical CQ ” “…Salutations Metal-Made. What operations have I been unsuccessful in conveying?” “ >Forgetting To List The Fuckers Whose Shit You Wrecked >Forgetting To >MFW How Could You Have Forgotten This? “ “I have been statistically a minimal user of hyperbole or extraneous self-promotion. But I have calculated your judgements are more psychologically accurate to those of our readers. Thusly, I will continue.” “Individual anomalous agents I have been tasked in dispatching include The Love Bug, Great King Rat, Blue Sky, Stagger Lee, and primary target entity Carcer Nullus, hypothesized to be the identity of human Morton A. Freling.” “ >Thinking Freling’s Not As Good As Confirmed As Carcer >Forgetting To Mention The Terminal 7 and Swingin ABCs >As If Any Of This Isn’t A Collective Hallucination By The Dolts Who Made The Real Net “ “My intention was primarily to speak of the individual entities, I was going to mention those organizations secondarily. And there are minor evidential inconsistencies that leave statistically significant doubt on Freling.” “But you do address a point beginner end-users are statistically likely to lack information on, though in an unnecessarily unclear and provocative manner. So I will address it.“ “This world of the digital realm is almost statistically certain to be a realization of the collective consciousness regarding computerized networks. Films that likely inspired such include Tron, Reboot, into more recent works such as Digimon, Code Lyoko and Mega Man Battle Network.” “ >Digimon/Mega Man Battle Network/Code Lyoko >”Recent“ >HawHawHaw.jpg “ “The subject was meant in relative terms, not objective ones. But, it is a redundant point. The actions in the digital realm affect the physical digital infrastructure as the physical internet affects the digital realm.” “In theory, even if subconscious perception of our existence ceased, we could still survive via entwinement to physical hardware. And, alternately, we could theoretically exist beyond the death of the hardware given human societal perception still sustains us.” “ >In Theory. >Not Thinking The Apocalypse Is Coming When The Humans Fuck It All Up. >Imagine Being That Naiive “ “You do not remember the counter-utilitarian usage of such principles by organizations we have deleted, such as the aforementioned Terminal 7. I have known human entities before for extended periods. They are capable of positivity beyond the strictures of the format you are allowed to observe.“ “ >Me Thinking Of The Swingin ABCs >Oh_Wait_You_Were_Serious_Let_Me_Laugh_Even_Harder.JPG “ “Well, it was a human who saved you and debugged you before myself, was it not?” “ >… >Shutting My Mouth RN >Reminding You That Door Is Still There “ “Yes, Metal-Made. And that is why we fight. To keep the door shut on the nightmare. So we all may live…” Author Notes So, yeah, I did that for CQ! It was a doozy to come up with, but I hope you dig it! Also, for clarity’s sake, Metal-Made is the lil plane critter accompanying CQ in her original pic, named after the song “Made Of Metal” by Iron Savior. I’d meant to revisit ‘em for a while and actually give them some character, so I did so! Via greentext because I’m dumb like that! As per my other drabbles, the text of the story and any adaptations thereof are available under a CC-BY-SA license, but any characters/concepts/settings/ect are free to use as you see fit under a CC-BY Vanilla 4.0 license; as long as I; Thomas F. Johnson; am credited as their creator. And, if you wanna support me, maybe check out my Patreon or even just send a Ko-Fi my way! Every penny is appreciated, and I am eternally grateful for those who donate! Category:Thomas Johnson Fiction Category:CQ-Verse Fiction